Come On, Afraid You Might Like It?
by Bavand
Summary: What could have been on Jean's mind after the Read My Mind scene... This is the first story in my X1 scene-scope trilogy and rated R for mature content of the steamy kind.


"Come On, Afraid You Might Like It?"  
by Bavand

(What could have been on Jean's mind after the Read My Mind scene...)

_And that was when she decided to answer him with pleasure instead of rehashing the pain he knew too well._

Jean was surprised at the tenderness of his touch. What was she expecting, something more rough, more... brutish and selfish? Definitely not this Casanova who was slowly unzipping her dress. After all, Rogue had said he was in the middle of a cage match when she first saw him in Canada. And then there was the horror she had glimpsed hidden in his heart...

They stood there, frozen in time, as he clutched her wrists to his chest before she could turn away. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her palms as those incredibly intense eyes bore into hers, demanding answers. She could not hide the petrifying pain that had overwhelmed her from the living nightmare she knew he would never wish on his worst enemy. It crushed her to see the cruelty he had suffered and wished she had the power to erase it from his mind. And that was when she decided to answer him with pleasure instead of rehashing the pain he knew too well.

"What did you see?" Logan asked.

She was about to kiss him when a noise from the hallway startled her. Disappointment darkened his eyes as he turned to look, almost positive he would see Scott standing there ready to blast him to kingdom come. But no one was there and the sheer surprise on his face when she closed the door with her mind was priceless. For all his flirting and bravado, that was the last thing he ever expected, and she loved the fact that she had totally caught him off-guard. The pièce de rèsistance came when he heard the key turn in the lock.

Logan recovered his cool quickly, however, as he turned back to her with that amused assertiveness. "You're trying to distract me."

"Yes."

"You're not going to tell me what you saw, are you?"

"No."

"But your intentions are honorable, right?

She shook her head with a sly smile and slipped her hands out from under his. She ran them playfully across and then down his well-muscled chest. He actually gasped and grabbed up her hands to stop their exploration.

"Jean," he whispered, suddenly very serious, "I don't want to take advantage- I mean- as much as I want you, I just don't-"

She cut him off with what she hoped was her most seductive smile and whispered back, "I'm sure."

Still Logan hesitated, searching her eyes for any hint of doubt or regret, and so again she pulled her hands free. They resumed their downward trail to his belly and without hesitation, slipped them under his sweatshirt. Those hands caressed their way back up his torso as though they belonged there. He remembered her touch from the lab, how could he not? Those cool, competent hands against his healing, feverish skin felt heaven sent. But this was not the touch of a doctor. These strong, sure fingers nestling in his chest hair sent shivers down his spine. They found his nipples and all doubts were banished. He smiled that sweet, semi-feral smile and obligingly lifted his arms up so that she could pull it off.

She was already familiar with his body, having conducted a thorough exam when he was first brought in, but now the women in her couldn't keep her hands off that fabulous physique. Now she could freely touch everything and wanted it all at once. As he leaned in towards her for that first kiss, her fingers quickly found there way down and into the elastic of the lab pants.

"Whoa," he pulled back with a start. He snatched up her hands, stopping her yet again. "You're moving awfully fast."

"Well," she smiled teasingly, "it's not like its anything I haven't seen already." He frowned in puzzlement, not getting the full meaning of her words. "Who do you think got you out of your wet clothes?"

"I figured-" and then it hit him. The surprised realization on his face was another priceless gem and for the second time she had caught him off guard.

"Ahhh," he smiled, instantly recovering control again. "So you've already seen the goods and you want to get right to it. But I..." he reached up for emphasis and pulled the comb out of her hair. He ran his fingers through the silky waves as they fell on to her shoulders.

He tenderly took her face in his hands as though she were a precious jewel, "...but I haven't seen anything yet," he continued. "I want to savor every touch," he ran his thumb lightly over her lips, "every taste," he kissed her lightly, "and every breath." He inhaled the scent of her natural perfume as though he were committing it to memory.

"And I want to remember..." he whispered as moved behind her. He deftly held her hair out of the way with one hand and slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress, "...this night for a long, long time."

He grazed the back of her neck with his lips before rearranging her hair down the center of her back. Carefully, he pushed her dress open to the edge of her shoulders, but not off. He came back in front of her with his hands clasped securely behind his back. She felt herself melting under his unflinching gaze, giving her one last chance to end this before anything came off.

Satisfied that there was no protest coming, he leaned in again for that first kiss as she closed her eyes. She felt his lips touch hers and tease them with his tongue. Did he know how much the anticipation was killing her? Of course he did, and she wanted to scream, but she breathed a sigh of desire as she opened her mouth to his.

That broke his resolve. In one swift movement, the dress was off and he crushed her against him with a passion that set all her senses spinning at the suddenness of it. They kissed deeply as fingers furiously undressed each other until there was nothing between them but the electrifying heat of their skin. She was glad he didn't decide to stop the fire between them and "savor" the sight of her as he backed them up to the edge of the bed without letting go. He fell back on to it with wild abandon, pulling her on top of him.

Finally, it was she who pulled back for air. Straddling his torso, she got up on her knees. She felt her breath quicken as he took her all in with those eyes that missed nothing. Did she know how much she was killing him with anticipation? She hoped so as she gracefully arched back, first to one side and then the other, to slip her shoes off and toss them away. With that done, she straightened up and stretched out down on him until they were face to face. He hadn't moved a muscle, but waited for her to take that first step. She felt like time was suspended between them as their eyes locked on to each other, and then slowly, ever so slowly, she eased herself down on to his hips...

...Over and over again, she imagined it- some times fast and furious, some times slow and sensual- but always ending in a climax that left them both shaken to their very cores. Scott shifted in his sleep beside her, bringing her back to reality. She let out another sigh as she rolled over to face the door. Yes, she loved the man beside her with all her heart, but somehow this stranger down the hall, this soooo sexy stranger with dangerously erotic eyes had set off a spark in her that she knew Scott Summers would never be able to satisfy.

She just couldn't get that tempting, tantalizing whisper out of her head and his coming on to her like that. "Come on, afraid you might like it? Afraid you might like it? Afraid. You. Might. Like. It?"

Yes, I am, she whispered back into the darkness. And then Rogue's scream shattered the silence...

)))(((

(No door keys, lab pants or shoes were harmed during the production of this story. The world of the X-Men are the property of Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox. I'm just visiting for fun and not profit.

This is the first story in my X1 scene-scope trilogy. Yes, yes, I know now there's no zipper. I wrote this after I saw it the second time and it wasn't until the third time I noticed she was actually wearing a fairly tight sweater. Obviously, that just would not have worked here.

I'm flattered if you want to post this on your own website- unless it's for "good examples of bad writing", in which case I'll be crushed- but either way, please let me know. You can even request the Writer's Extended version that includes a carefully selected picture! 8/2000, reposted/no revisions 2004.)


End file.
